1. Field
The present embodiments relate to techniques for facilitating heat transfer in portable electronic devices. More specifically, the present embodiments relate to a technique that uses a battery pack to facilitate thermal transfer in a portable electronic device.
2. Related Art
A modern portable electronic device typically contains a set of tightly packed components. For example, a mobile phone may include a microphone, display, speakers, camera, buttons, battery, processor, memory, internal storage, and/or ports in a package that is less than 0.5 inches thick, 4-5 inches long, and 2-3 inches wide. Moreover, most components in the portable electronic device generate heat, which must be dissipated to enable safe use of the portable electronic device and improve long-term reliability. For example, heat generated by components in a mobile phone may be spread across the enclosure of the mobile phone to prevent damage to the components and increase user comfort and safety while operating the mobile phone.
However, heat-dissipation mechanisms for portable electronic devices generally involve the use of additional parts and/or materials. For example, heat sinks, cooling fans, heat pipes, thermal spreaders, and/or vents may be used to dissipate heat from components in a laptop computer. Such heat-dissipating parts and/or materials may take up space within the portable electronic devices and may add to the cost of the portable electronic devices.
Hence, space-efficient designs for portable electronic devices may be facilitated by mechanisms that reduce the dependence of the portable electronic devices on conventional heat-dissipating parts and/or materials.